1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to wireless communications and, more particularly, to a system and method for wireless communication involving the transmission of coupon data for retail transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellular telephones, personal communication system (PCS) devices, personal digital assistants (PDA) and other forms of wireless communications are ubiquitous. Many individuals have one or more of these communication devices. In some embodiments, multiple functionalities are incorporated into a single device. For example, it is known to combine a wireless telephone with a PDA.
Some wireless devices also allow user access to a computer network, such as the Internet. With Internet access, the user can obtain significant amounts of information, such as directions, retail store locations/hours, and the like. While Internet access through a wireless device provides significant amounts of information, it does not permit a specific retail store to provide information directly to the consumer. Such direct communication can be a benefit to both the consumer and the retail facility. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method that allows direct communication between a retail facility and the consumer. The present invention provides this, and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.